Right vs Easy
by mysteria-wilson
Summary: Despite being involved with Harry, Hermione finds herself lusting after Viktor. But after a night of passion, Hermione finds herself stuck between a rock and a hard place. As things go on, Hermione has to decide whether she will follow her head or her heart. Rated M for lots of LEMONS
1. Chapter 1: Hermione

**Disclaimer: All recognizable property belongs to JK Rowlings. I only own the plot and the original characters and make no money off this whatsoever.**

**Chapter One – Hermione**

"Hermione are you here?" I heard after the familiar apparition "pop" resonated through my flat. I ran out from my bedroom to greet Harry, surprised he had arrived earlier than I expected.

Harry and I began dating around the time we went on the hunt for Voldemort's horcruxes. Ron was deeply in – something with Lavender and spent a lot of our time pining for her, wishing he could return to Hogwarts to be with her.

When the war was over and the dust settled, Harry and I saw no reason why we shouldn't be together.

After assisting with the rebuilding of Hogwarts, Harry, Ron and I went to work for the Ministry. They became Aurors like they always planned and I became the assistant to the Head of the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, choosing to continue the efforts I made with SPEW; expanding it to include all magical creatures.

Harry and Ron were hardly ever in the office, always in the field chasing down the last of Voldemort's followers and bring them to justice.

When they did return, it was usually for a day to file some paperwork and update files before leaving again to chase down their next lead.

In the beginning of our relationships, I would see him at least 3-4 days out of the week. But when he was promoted, the time we spent together dwindled to seeing each other every other weekend, if that.

As I noticed the look on his face, I knew why he was early. He got another assignment and would be leaving tomorrow.

"Kingsley's gotten several confirmed sightings of Rowle, Travers and MacNair. We're leaving in the morning for Wigtown. That's the last place where MacNair and Travers were seen. He believes that they are travelling together, hiding in the countryside with other Voldemort sympathizers.

"But you just got back and we have yet to even celebrate our 2 year anniversary." I whined. I understood that Harry had a job to do but I couldn't help being upset of its constant interference with our personal life.

"I promise when I return, I will make it up to you." he smiled sadly.

"Do you know when that will be yet?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"It shouldn't be more than two, three weeks. If it's longer I'll send my patronus." He promised before kissing me and apparating on the spot.

"No dinner as usual." I sighed, heading to the dining room to the clear the table of one place setting.

After eating dinner alone, I decided I wasn't going to spend the night moping around my flat like usual. I decided to pop in on Ginny, to see what she was up to tonight.

After her final year, Ginny became a Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. Proving she was one of the best, her life now was endless parties and Quidditch games.

"Harry's working again?" She greeted me as I came through the fireplace.

"Scotland tomorrow morning; they got a big lead on three of Voldemort's inner circle members so…"

"Well I don't have any parties or anything tonight. I was actually getting ready to hang out with some of my teammates at the bar down the street; you're welcome to join us.

"I don't want to impose." I started but Ginny wouldn't hear it. I had met her teammates on several different occasions and while they were always polite and tried to make me feel included, I always felt like an outsider around them.

"And what are you going to do? Sit at home and read_?_ No you're coming out with me."

Once Ginny was dressed, we apparated to the local water hole, The Wonky Bludger, a bar frequented by professional Quidditch players. The walls held autographed pictures of famous players and other memorabilia.

As soon as we got in, Ginny greeted her teammates and reintroduced me. They all gave me polite smiles before chatting with Ginny about the upcoming game against the Chudley Cannons.

I politely and quietly excused myself, ordering a glass of spiced mead.

"I never took Hermione Granger to be a mead drinker. She always seemed to prefer a nice glass of warm butterbeer or elven wine."

Looking around, I didn't immediately find the person but I recognized the voice. A second later, the owner walked into my line of sight, a wide smile on his face.

"Viktor Krum, how are you?" I smiled, embracing him warmly as he neared.

"Happy, now that you're here. I was getting tired of the locker room talk with my new teammates."

Viktor was in the news recently after being traded to Puddlemere United for a young hotshot from his old alma mater, Timir Jones. He was a brilliant player when he was at Durmstrang but when it came to playing on the National level, he choked.

I chuckled and asked about his accent. It was still slightly there but his voice was more English now.

"I've been taking lessons since I'm now an Englishman. I get tired of reporters misunderstanding me because of it." he explained.

We made more small talk as we moved away from the bar to a booth near the window. We caught each other up on what has happened in our lives, things that were and weren't in the papers.

"So last I heard, you were dating some Bulgarian model who only goes by one name?" I giggled.

Viktor nodded and told me about Natalia, his current girlfriend. "She's nice but I don't really feel like we connect. She's always gone on some shoot for this magazine or a new wizarding clothing line."

"I understand how you feel. I love Harry, I do. And I know that his job requires him to travel and leave for extended periods of time but I can't help wanting to spend some time with him."

"Maybe you and I should date." He said, jokingly.

I laughed for a bit until I realized that Viktor and I were treading into dangerous territory. I quickly changed the subject.

"So do you still have your home in Bulgaria?"

Viktor finished off his firewhiskey and nodded. "Despite me not playing for the Bulgarian team anymore, I stay there during the off season. Now I have a little flat near the training field like all the other members of Puddlemere United."

We chatted a bit longer before Ginny wandered over. "I see you found someone to occupy your time. The bar is starting to clear out and I figured we could grab a late night snack." She slurred a bit.

I stifled my laugh and bid Viktor goodnight, promising to hang out again soon.

In the night air, Ginny sobered up some but would still need something heavy to soak of the large quantity of alcohol she consumed.

"So you and Viktor looked pretty cozy. What were you two talking about all night?"

I shook my head and slung her arm around my neck. "Nothing, just swapping 'neglected lovers' stories. He's going through the same thing with his girlfriend. She's a model and is hardly ever around for him."

"Aww, Mione. Harry will come around. Just give him…TIME!" she shouted after a long pause.

Deciding that Ginny was unfit to go anywhere but to bed, I apparated us back to her flat and tucked her in her bed before apparating home.

When I arrived, I threw the lights on. There on the table was a large white box with a note scrawled out on top.

_ "I came back but you were gone. I know I missed our anniversary so I got you this to make up for it." _I read.

I pulled the top off the box and let out a gasp. There, sitting on the white tissue paper was the one book I'd been most excited to receive outside of the updated copy of _Hogwarts, A History_.

_"The Complete Magical History Encyclopedia by J. K. Rowlings."_ It wouldn't be released for another two months and somehow Harry had gotten a copy for me.

I flipped through the book, noting the sections I was most interested in. It was the best gift anyone could give me. There were no words to express the mixed emotions I was currently feeling.

"I just wish you were here to actually give it to me."

"Should I leave then?" I heard him behind me.

I dropped the book on the table and ran into his arms. "There are no words that can express how happy I am right now." I kissed his lips as my hands locked around his neck.

Harry returned my passion with a small spark of his own, his hands clutching my sides. I licked the top of Harry's lip and pushed myself into him but before things could progress further, he broke it off and cleared his throat.

"It's late and we should get some sleep. I have to leave in the morning."

Since he became an Auror, we only had sex once a month and only in my bedroom and only on a bed. Whenever I brought up having sex elsewhere, he would rebuff the idea.

_"Hermione, I plan on marrying you someday. I've always seen you as a lady and I will always treat you as one. I wouldn't dare think of defiling you by having sex on the couch where you entertain guests."_

"You're leaving soon for a dangerous trip. Shouldn't we spend this time, enjoying each other?" I cooed, undoing his pants and stroking his cock.

Harry blushed and tried to push away my hands but I wasn't going to take no for an answer. I removed his belt and pushed him backwards until he fell onto my bed. I pulled off my shirt and kicked off my jeans before crawling onto the bed.

I returned to kissing his lips and pushed his hands up above his head. He kept trying to protest but eventually he gave in and allowed me to undress him. Once his shirt was off, Harry undressed himself the rest of the way and flipped me over so he was on top.

I was certain our sex would follow the same pattern it always had: foreplay in the way of kisses all over my torso and bust, mixed in with some heavy petting before getting to the main event.

As expected, Harry smiled at me before laying kisses along my neck and arm, reaching down and fondling my nipples.

I reached down and stroked him to full hardness as he lightly moaned from my touch. He tugged on my nipple lightly and rubbed himself against my leg. I placed kisses on his collar bone, sending shudders down his spine.

"Are you ready?" he breathed in my ear.

I nodded and moved to the center of the bed as Harry slid up my body, performing the conception spell before placing his arms on either side of me, sliding in. As always the start was a bit slow until Harry found his rhythm.

When he did, the thrusting became more frequent and he began emitting strangled groans. I pushed my pelvis upward and rolled my hips.

As I felt him getting close to his climax, I tried to make myself come with him but it wasn't happening. I don't know but somewhere along the line, Harry's ability to bring me to climax disappeared.

I stared into his face and tried to force it but couldn't summon the strength. So I wrapped my legs around him and pushed myself further into him, holding him there until he released his load.

"Oh, Mione." He murmured as he rolled off and snuggled into my side.

A few seconds later, his breathing evened out and he was softly snoring. I slipped out his embrace and into the bathroom to clean myself up.

I stepped into the tub once the water was to my liking. As the water rained down on me, I found myself still aroused. I leaned against the wall and began massaging my breasts, teasing my nipples before venturing lower.

My thoughts drifted towards Viktor and the way he looked earlier that evening in a grey V-neck shirt and jeans. Suddenly my thoughts took on a life of their own and I found myself fantasizing about spending the evening with Viktor, his callous hands running over the most intimate parts of my body.

I picked up speed and brought myself to climax, one more powerful than I'd ever experienced before.

Officially spent, I cleaned myself up and washed off, rejoining Harry in bed, feeling guilty as he whispered "Love you darling."


	2. Chapter 2: Hermione

**AN: Happy Holidays my Lovelies. As promised here is the next chapter. I am sorry to say that this will be the last chapter of the year but I assure you I will be back in front of the computer pounding out more stories for you come the New Year.**

**Chapter Two – Hermione**

Two, three weeks had turned into months. I heard from Harry every now and then but as the months passed, the letters became shorter. I knew that meant they were closing in. It also meant that he would possibly be home soon.

I ran into Viktor every now and then and every time he would ask me out to dinner. And every time, I told him I would check my schedule and get back to him. But I was getting tired of moping around and eating alone. Ginny came over but I could tell she was getting tired of my company.

So I found out from Ginny when and what time he practiced and headed to the stadium. When I got there, he was replacing someone on the pitch, his face intensely searching for the golden snitch.

Shortly after he was traded, Viktor did an article for Quidditch Monthly, describing how he felt like he needed to prove to his new teammates that he belonged there and that he still had the fire and drive that he possessed when he was younger. He spoke about his constant and hectic training schedule, wanting to push his body to the limit.

After they ran plays and drills for another hour and a half, Viktor finally saw mw in the stands.

He waved at me before gesturing to the locker room, making motions that translated loosely to he was smelly and wanted to shower before coming over.

"Hermione, are you here to confess your love for me?" Viktor smiled, showered and dressed.

"Actually, I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner tonight."

"Oh, sure. Would you mind if we stop by my flat first? I just need to drop off my gear and change."

A short time later, I found myself in Viktor's living room, watching him remove his shirt.

"I see you still keep up with that crazy workout routine of yours." I pointed out goofily.

Viktor nodded before giving me a curious look.

"What?"

"Nothing. Well I'm trying to figure you out. I've been asking you out for some time and well, I'm just curious as to why you finally accepted my offer."

I sighed and explained that Harry still wasn't back and I was tired of spending my evening alone. Viktor nodded his understanding before leaving to change for dinner. As I looked around his place, I saw no photos of him and his model girlfriend, Natalia.

"Are you no longer a taken man?" I asked, furthering my exploration of his place.

"No, not any more. Natalia and I were…I don't know what we were but she found someone else and I was all too happy to end it. I think we were with each other because it was easy. We both had crazy schedules that wouldn't require us to be around the other for long periods of time."

Before I could reply, he emerged, dressed in a dark navy shirt with the first couple of buttons undone, a black suit and matching shoes. I complimented him on his impeccable taste before heading out to the restaurant.

Along the way, our photo was snapped by reporters for Witch Weekly and the Daily Prophet. The entire wizarding world knowing that I was with Harry, so they threw their questions at Viktor, mostly about the break up and how it would affect his game; whether or not he would be keeping his bachelor status for a while or not.

He politely answered them all before guiding me into Cosmic.

"It must get annoying be hounded every time you leave the house. How do you deal with it?"

"Oh, it's no different that when you and Harry were plastered on the cover of everything, after the war."

"True but after a while, I became old news. You on the other hand…it seems Witch Weekly can't get enough details about your personal life."

"Well I'm more interested in your personal life." Viktor smiled slyly and I felt exposed.

"I'm an open book. You need only to ask." I smirked, taking a sip of my wine.

Viktor looked caught off guard and covered it with a cough.

"Wow, I didn't think I could render you speechless Viktor."

"No, I guess I wasn't expecting you to be so…"

"Straightforward?" I supplied.

He shook his head and replied with a slight curl of his lip. "Bold. I've always seen you as the timid witch I met so long ago but the other night," he gestured to me.

"Well I believe we should act our age and as the people we want to be, not how the rest of the world thinks we should be." I explained, placing my hand on his.

"You are full of surprises tonight Hermione."

Dinner was filled with the back and forth verbal tango between Viktor and me. I didn't know what came over me to make me say the things I was but I didn't exactly regret them either. After paying the bill, Viktor and I headed to a bar for a night cap and more of the sensual stimulating conversation we began at dinner.

"I like you with your hair down," he reached over to tuck a lock behind my ear, his calloused touch rough on my skin, every cell vibrating with a charge.

In that moment, I felt a desire to kiss Viktor building so I excused myself to the bathroom.

I couldn't believe how far I was treading into dangerous territory. "Just because you're lonely, doesn't mean you should seek comfort from anyone else. You are with Harry. You love Harry." I told myself.

Splashing a bit of water on my face, I calmed down before returning to the bar. Catching Viktor's eye I saw they were clouded over with lust and desire. If I stayed in his presence any longer, I would most likely fall.

So I gave him an awkward goodbye before apparating home, stripping everything off. I ran a hot bubble bath and soaked, hoping to relax the nerves that were trembling. Even though Harry and I didn't have a fulfilling love life, I was still able to find satisfaction.

But tonight was different. My body was craving the touch of another and the longer I sat there denying it, the stronger the yearning became. I was like a vampire trying to give up my basic instinct to feed.

"It's not love. It's only lust. You are lusting for him and therefore not thinking clearly." I pointed out.

"It's not love." I repeated that over and over and I got ready for an early night of sleep.

When I turned out my light, I was certain I was over the ache and the lapse of judgment. I settled in and drifted off to slumber so peacefully I truly believed my dreams would be meaningless and normal.

But even I couldn't escape the truth there. It followed me, haunted me and forced me to see that it would not leave until it was satisfied. It had been too long since I felt the touch of another and my body was not handling the withdrawals well at all.

It called to me, whispering for my surrender. And like I a fool, I gave in.

Dressed in my pajamas, I apparated over to Viktor's place, finding him in his bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Droplets of water ran trails over his muscles, disappearing into the towel and curve of his hips.

"Hermione…"

I didn't let him get another word out as I crashed into him, my lips on his. We wrestled for control but in the end, Viktor wins out. His tongue massages mine while his hands undress me. Mine, remove his towel and stroked him.

When I am fully naked, he doesn't ease his pursuit of me, moving us away from his bed to the wall. The second my back hits it; he asks a question that should shake me back to reality.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

And the truth is I don't want to think about how wrong this is, who I'm betraying. In this moment, all I care about is being fulfilled.

"I want this. I need this." I purr seductively.

Once more his eyes cloud over with lust and he picked me up, throwing my legs around his waist and instructs me to put my hands around his neck.

Viktor never broke eye contact as he promised he would not to drop me. We seized each other's lips once more, him leaving a trail from there to my breasts. I slide up and down on him, showing my readiness and he quickly cups my bottom before ramming to me.

I gasp at the suddenness of it but welcome it all the same. His thrusts aren't violent but carnal, so raw and passionate. He rocks himself into me and I hold on for dear life, scratching his back and biting his shoulder in appreciation.

Moans and unintelligible words fall from my lips and unto his ears, fueling his pursuit of my release.

Feeling the tight coiling in my stomach, I cry out for him to move faster. Viktor obliges and takes us off the wall, laying me on the bed and spreading my legs wide. He leans back for a second before slamming full force into me, his stroking a magnificent symphony of skin-on-skin contact and powerful grunts.

I arch my hips upward and it opens up a whole new world. He slides in deeper, throaty moans urging me to bring him to the finish as well.

And when we do, we explode together, powerful convulsions shaking our bodies free of sweat. I fall back onto the bed, the desire gone. It was sedated only for now. I knew that it would return with more vigor once I caught my breath.

After two more animalistic sessions, we fall asleep in an entanglement of legs and covers on the floor.

But the next more brought more than clarity. It brought regret and its best friend pain. I gathered my things and slipped out of his embrace, refusing to look at myself in the mirror as I left.

When I returned to my own flat, I got in the shower and scoured my skin until it was bright red and immediately washed my clothes from the previous night.

"It cannot happen again. Last night was a one-time thing and it cannot happen again. If you get lonely, buy a pet."

Strong in my resolve, I cleaned up my apartment and made up my schedule for the upcoming week when Viktor decided to pay me a visit.

"You weren't there this morning when I woke. Was it really that bad?" he chuckled, using humor to mask just how hurt he was.

"I needed to come home! Last night was a serious mistake. How could you let me throw myself at you like that? You know I'm with someone."

"I didn't make you do anything. You're the one who came to me. I simply gave you what you wanted." He retorted coolly

"And how would you know what I want?" I shouted in his face.

"Because, you didn't push me away. Your body ached for me and I answered the call, giving you what it coveted and you loved every second of it."

In that moment, I caught sight of his heaving muscles and it made me think of him and me in the heat of the moment. And once again I couldn't deny the signals my body was sending to my brain.

"And I can tell you want me right now." Viktor whispered softly, his breath tickling my ear.

"This is the last time."

**AN: Next chapter skips ahead a bit and brings back Harry's return,**


	3. Chapter 3: Harry

**AN: Happy New Year's everyone. I hope your holidays were filled with plenty of love, laughter and lots of good food. As promised, here's Harry POV.**

**Chapter Three – Harry**

After a five month search that took us through more country-sides than I can remember and several shady neighborhoods, we finally caught Rowle, Travers and MacNair, along with three other Voldemort sympathizers. Kingsley was so pleased with our work that he gave us a bonus and two weeks off.

"So are heading right home or do you have time to grab a pint at the pub?" Ron asked, trading his traveling cloak for a light jacket.

"I was actually going to go see Hermione. Let her know I was back then catching up on some sleep. You know in an actual bed finally." I chuckled. While we were searching, we often chose to set up in wooded areas, sleeping in tents and taking turns keeping watch over our camp. Now that I was homebound for a while, I wanted to enjoy the basic amenities I missed. Like a bed, a hot shower and food that didn't come in a can.

"When are you two going to finally move in together? It makes no sense that the two of you haven't done it already." Ron had moved in with Padma Patil, shortly after recapturing her heart after the war ended.

"We all can't move as fast as you. Besides, I think Hermione likes the way things are now."

Ron shrugged but didn't let go of the conversation. "I don't see why you have your flat when you're never there. You use it for one day after coming back from a raid or a search, and then you spend all your time at her place. At least talk to her about it. You never know, she may want to."

"If I promise to bring it up to her tonight, will that satisfy you?"

The truth of the matter was, I thought about it a lot while I was away among other things concerning Hermione. Things between us were going good so I didn't see why the next logical step shouldn't be us moving in together. And with that thought, I closed my desk drawer and headed up to her office.

Her assistant informed me she was in a meeting with her boss, going over changes to the laws of Magical Creatures with Near Human Intelligence and wasn't expected to be back anytime soon.

"Just tell her that I've returned safely and I will see her later tonight." Was the message I left for her before heading back to my office to finish my paperwork. Once I submitted my report to Kingsley, I used the floo network to get to my flat.

The air was stale and dust had begun to accumulate on everything. I decided to deal with it later, choosing not to shower, instead taking a much needed nap.

When I awoke much later than I intended, I instantly noticed the air didn't have the same smell it carried before but now smelled clean and much like my favorite meal. I grabbed my glasses from the table, slipping them onto my face before walking into the kitchen.

Hermione was there, preparing dinner and humming some lively tune. There was something about her that seemed different this time but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Harry! You frighten me. I thought you were still sleeping silly." She shrieked before coming to hug me.

"How could anyone sleep with the delectable aroma of steak and kidney pudding in the air?" I smiled and I held her for a second longer.

"I missed you." I whispered into her hair.

"I missed you too," she replied but some of the happiness seemed to have left her voice. So I let her go and took a seat at the table, watching her and trying to understand the feeling of unfamiliarity I sensed. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary, I chalked it up to my own absence. I had never been away from home and her for more than a couple of weeks at the most.

"Is there something on your mind Harry?" She asked me after some time.

"Just thinking of something Ron and I were discussing earlier at the office."

"Oh? Was it about who won which Quidditch match? Because that I can tell you."

"You've been watching Quidditch? Since when?" I asked as she placed the plate of steak and kidney pudding, mashed potatoes and vegetables in front of me.

"Ginny. I've been hanging out with her and her teammates so much I guess some of it is rubbing off on me. So what was it that you and Ron were discussing if it wasn't Quidditch?"

As I told her what Ron said, I watched her to see how she was reacting to the idea. To my surprise she was overjoyed.

"I know that you wanted to take things slow so I didn't want to bring it up but it makes no sense for you to keep this place anymore. I have more than enough room for the two of us at my place and living together is the next step to take before considering marriage." She rambled excitedly.

"Well then, when were you thinking? I have the next two weeks off so it can be during that time."

Hermione jumped right into analyzing everything and making mental lists and schedules, turning into the studious person that I remembered from our time at Hogwarts. I continued to dine on the meal she prepared, surprised that she also made treacle tart.

When dinner was over, we fell into our old routine of lounging on the couch. Hermione read her anniversary present while I listened to her spout out interesting facts about the wizarding world that she hadn't known.

As we prepared for bed, I realized why I thought things were so off earlier.

In the entirety of our relationship, I had never seen Hermione as happy as she was earlier. If distance truly made the heart grow fonder, then I would have to thank Kingsley for the assignment.

The next day, Hermione and I cleaned up her flat. She shrunk her winter wardrobe and stored it in a box on a shelf in her closet so I had space for my things and expanded the living room so there was space for my favorite piece of furniture, my sofa.

"So are you having any regrets?" I asked before we made the move final.

She shook her head no. "None whatsoever."

I kissed her before making some changes to the floo network and apparition wards, when I discovered that while I was gone, there were an unusual number of apparition signatures. And they all belonged to the same person, Viktor Krum. I looked back to Hermione, wondering what business she possibly had with Viktor.

**AN: I know it's short but I needed this chapter to serve as filler as the next chapter picks up about halfway through Harry's vacation where he will run into Viktor. As always review and if you have any thoughts as to how the confrontation should go, let me hear them.**


	4. Chapter 4: Hermione

**AN: So this chapter will be through Hermione's eyes but it will feature a bit of Harry.**

**Chapter Four – Hermione**

Having Harry living with me full time was going to take some getting used to. But I was enjoying it. The morning after he moved in, he made me breakfast in bed and stayed by my side; waiting on me hand and foot until it was time for me to head into the office. But three days into Harry's vacation, the guilt of my indiscretion began to eat away even more than before. With every 'I love you', 'you mean the world to me', and 'I'm so happy', I sunk lower and lower.

So when he told me how much he loved me and how happy he was for the fifth time that day, I knew that I couldn't just pretend like it didn't happen, like I'd been doing. And even though I told Viktor that we could continue our relationship strictly on a 'friends with benefits' basis, I couldn't hide it from Harry any longer. I couldn't continue carrying on like I was an honest person and the perfect girlfriend when I knew my soul was dirty. In that moment, I finally broke down and told him. I told him the entire sordid tale, down to the last dirty detail.

"The night you left, I did hang out with Ginny. We went to this bar where all the Quidditch teams hang out and she was there chatting it up with her teammates so I wandered off and ran into Viktor."

I told how I spent the entire night chatting with him and the promises we made to hang out. Then I explained the time I met him at his practice and the dinner that followed that lead to the sex, the first time.

The rest of my story was filled with all the occasions that we spent together. The nights I spent in his bed and at his flat, carrying on like we were a real couple despite the fact that I was not spending it with my actual boyfriend.

"I tried to keep my place free but there was one time. It was the morning subsequently following the night of the dinner. He came over to find out why I left so soon and we got into an argument that led to us having sex on the couch."

Harry jumped to his feet and ran his fingers through his hair, uncertain of what to say and how to react.

"Has this been happening every time that I've gone? Do he and you meet up every time that I have to leave for a raid?" he croaked out, fighting back tears.

I shook my head and told him the truth, the same thing I'd been telling myself since the first night.

"This time was different. I don't know if it was the distance or just the fact that he was there and I felt like he could fill the emptiness. But I swear it hasn't been an ongoing thing. I haven't seen him since you've been back and I don't plan on seeing him again. At least not in that capacity and if I can help it."

Harry nodded but said nothing. I could tell he was mulling everything over and processing what to do next but there was no rules or books that would offer advice in this sort of situation. Things had to be made up as you went along.

Minute after antagonizing minute of painful silence lead into what felt like an hour before he finally spoke again.

"I need some air." Was all he said before he apparated on the spot.

Despite being on vacation, Harry still went into the office and went out of his way to ignore me. He stayed at the office later than me, returning home when he believed I had given up hope and gone to bed. On the weekends when he couldn't avoid me, he kept to himself but he gave me sideways glances and mumbling to himself.

Eventually I had enough of holding my tongue and apologized for everything. It started off like any other apology but by the end of it I was shouting at him like a mother arguing with their teenage child for repeatedly making the same mistake.

"I am sorry for how I acted and for allowing the relationship to form with Viktor but you have to understand what I was going through. You left for what was supposed to be a three week raid and then come back and celebrate our two year anniversary. But instead you were gone for four months. I cannot be expected to just sit alone night after night, while the rest of the world is out having fulfilling experiences with exciting people. I have spent a major part of my life on the run, not knowing if I will live to see the morning. And now that that part of not just my life but our life is over, I want there to be more than what there has been."

Harry kept his composure and thoughts to himself while I rambled on to include my disappointment in our sex life and the lack of excitement in our relationship. When I was finished, my face was flushed and wispy strands of my hair were hanging around my eyes. I let out a huff and plopped down on the couch, my apology taking a lot out of me.

After some time, Harry finally spoke.

"I want to blame this on you but part of it is my own fault. I should have been…more than what I was. I will be more than what I am." He promised.

Once Harry officially returned to work, he truly was a different person. Our lives were filled with us loving and being in love, the way it should have been before the war and after. He was passionate and endearing, more loving than he's ever been. Harry surprised me with flowers and cooked dinner for me, all things a loving boyfriend should do, he did in that week and a half.

Despite our schedules being hectic and the time we spent together being limited, he was still making the effort none the less. And I had yet to crave or even think about Viktor.

That is until Harry and I ran into him one day while out for dinner. We were preparing to head into the restaurant when he called out to him.

"Viktor Krum, how are you?"

"I'm fine Harry, Hermione. How are you?" he asked of Harry but he kept his eyes more focused on me.

Harry spoke for us and I did all I could to avoid returning Krum's pointed looks. "We're fine. I was sorry to learn that things had not worked out with you and Natalia. I guess we all can't be so lucky as to have someone as amazing as Hermione in our lives." Harry sneered politely, kissing me on my lips.

I could see Viktor shifting uncomfortably at our display of public affection but I was too swept up in Harry's boldness that I didn't want to stop, we only did when Viktor cleared his throat.

"You know Viktor, Hermione told me that you kept her company while I was away. I would love to take you out some time for dinner, to express my gratitude. It's because of you that our relationship is better than ever."

Viktor tried to get out of it but Harry insisted. "Please, and you can bring this lovely lady with you if you like." He smiled, gesturing to the vapid blonde standing listlessly off to the side. He shot me one last glance as if to plead with me to get him out of this uncomfortable situation.

"You know I think it's a good idea. It'll be a nice change of pace to catch up with an old friend." Viktor said defiantly.

"Great. Shall we go in?" Harry offered.

As Viktor walked in with his date, I pulled harry to the side, unsure of what he was up to. I asked him such to which he responded, "I have forgiven you but Viktor has yet to receive the brunt of my anger. He crossed a line."

Seeing that Harry wouldn't allow this to rest so easily, I clammed up and allowed him his moment of "Manly Bravado".

Dinner was a unique affair. Harry kept up the charade he continued outside with Viktor while his date was oblivious to everything around her. She was very much like Natalia, a model but this one, whose name was too hard to pronounce wasn't the brightest witch of any age. But I was more bothered by the fact that Viktor felt the need to lavish her with ostentatious displays of affection while cutting his eyes at me.

Harry despite being polite was keeping his attention focused on Viktor as well, making me feel party to some weird animal ritual between two superior males over me. Choosing not to watch the show any longer, I excused myself to the bathroom. I had just finished getting my bearing when Viktor came in, tapping the lock behind him.

I drew myself up and crossed my arms as I leaned against the counter. "It's funny. I always thought you preferred brains over beauty."

"So now you're talking to me. Here I thought you were letting Harry do all your talking for you."

I scoffed and turned to wash my hands despite not having done anything to warrant it. I just couldn't face him anymore.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you. I just don't understand you or know how to act around you anymore." He said, reaching for my hands on the counter. As his grazed mine, I pulled away and whispered for him to go back to his date. To which he took offence.

"I don't understand why you're the one who gets to be mad and ignore me. I asked for more that last night and you are the one who decided to push me away, wanting to keep this as a "friends with benefits" thing. You have no reason or right to be angry with Me." he snapped.

"Because I'm with Harry. I was with Harry when we …you know."

"I did. But so did you and you still came over. Don't forget that Hermione. I didn't seek you out until you came to me. Every time after that, you came to me. So you can pretend to be the victim here but the truth is you felt guilty and don't want to accept the blame." Viktor spat at me, unlocking the door and storming out.

Appalled that Viktor had the gall to speak to me in such a harsh manner, I walked out and informed Harry I needed to leave, citing a headache as the reason behind my sudden need to depart. Viktor casted his gaze on his date while Harry summoned the waiter to get the check.

While we sat there awkwardly, Harry received a patronus from the office about his next assignment that Kingsley wanted them to start on the following day. As he excused himself, I could see the look of empathy Viktor was shooting my way.


	5. Chapter 5: Viktor

**Chapter Five – Viktor**

I should have felt bad. I knew what Hermione and I were doing was wrong. She was with someone and I should have had enough decency to respect that. But every time she came to me, I found it harder and harder to say no to her. It was more than the sex and the physical pleasure she gave me. It was the fact that lately, she was finding it harder and harder to leave my embrace.

Since seeing her at her school during the Triwizard's Tournament, I knew that I wanted her in my life. And I regretted not returning to her sooner and telling her such. So I cherished the stolen moments I had with her, choosing not to care how it would affect the long term. All I cared about was the now.

But after a while, I began craving her more and more and not just in my bedroom. I wanted her in all aspects of my life. However, every time I brought up the subject of her leaving Harry for me, I was brushed off. "Why should we complicate things?" she would tell me. Or "I like how they are now."

And every time I gave in but no more. I knew she would be coming over tonight. It had been at least a week since I last saw her. But like it'd been in the past five months. She would come over for a couple of nights and stay in my embrace until the guilt began to eat away at her. Then she would return to him or the solitude of her place, leaving me aching for her. But just as I was getting over her, she would return. Unannounced and unwilling to give me anything more. And I like a fool took her selfishly meager offering. I was living such a beautiful lie with her.

But not any longer. For tonight would be different. Tonight I was going to force her to listen to what I had to say and she was going to give me an answer, no matter what. Tonight she would submit.

So after practice, I rushed home and cleaned the place up before showering. As soon as I finished, I dressed in a T-shirt and jeans. I wanted her to know from my appearance that sex would not be on the menu tonight.

But after waiting for a couple of hours, my hope was deflating. When the clock struck 11, I gave up and headed into the kitchen for one last drink before bed. I never should have turned my back. I should have known that was when she would choose to strike. And strike she did. Harder than ever.

"Viktor…" she cooed, dragging out the two syllables of my name in such a seductive manor I was almost afraid to turn around. Nonetheless I did. The sight that awaited me was one I wasn't prepared for.

Hermione was standing there, her coat in a heap at her feet wearing nothing but a red and black lace bra and matching underwear.

She placed her hand on her hip and waited for me to make the next move. Finding myself rooted to the spot, my other head took over and all thought of the speech I had prepared left my mind. She commanded me to remove my clothing and I robotically stripped myself and walked towards her enchanting body.

"I missed you." she spoke honestly as she gazed into my eyes. In that moment of rawness, she expressed more with those three words than she ever had in the past. I looked at her through hooded eyes and along with lust there was endearment.

"I missed you too. I thought you forgot about me."

She shook her head and her coyness was replaced with the desire. The lust within reared its head and in a flash, my hands were on her body, roughly removing her bra and panties. When she was stripped bare in front of me, I pounced. Leaving a trail from her chest down to her navel, I smirked before progressing further. The scent of her arousal caused my nostrils to flare; further increasing my need to claim her.

With no warning, I slammed myself into her. Hermione let out a strangled cry following it with a sweet moan. She leaned up and captured my lips, pulling and biting as her nails raked my back. She knew how to drive me wild but tonight wasn't going to be like the others. I couldn't be her sweet lover any longer. That was what drove her into my arms in the first place. If I wanted to keep her, I would need to be something better.

I sped up my thrusting, Hermione's cries of ecstasy fueling me to push into her deeper and deeper. When I was buried fully, I pulled her up and wrapped my legs around her. She followed and rocked out a most powerful orgasm. As she caught her breath, she inhaled the scent of our sex mingling into the air and laid kisses along my collarbone.

Far from being finished with her, I laid her on the cold tile and grabbed the tray of ice from the icebox. Hermione gave me a curious look but said nothing, still catching her breath. I winked at her before rolling an ice cube over her pert nipples. Her body twitched and she pressed her feet into my back but I was just getting started.

The real torture came when I alternated between the cold of the cube and the heat of my own mouth. I teased her clit with both, occasionally nibbling on her inner thighs. She quivered, quaked, and cried out at the intensity but enjoyed the sweet torture. When I felt she had enough, I threw the ice into the sink and laid her body on top of mine, warming her skin.

Hermione laid there briefly before sliding down and stoking me back to my full length. As she eased herself onto me, I saw the deviousness of a minx in her smile and before I had time to react, she had wordlessly bounded my hands behind my head.

"What's this?" I played dumb but I knew what she was doing. This was revenge for the ice cube. I would experience the pleasure of her body but wouldn't be allowed to touch her in any manner until she allowed it.

"Just my way of making sure you enjoys the ride."

And enjoy it I did. She started off slow, painstakingly slow, sliding her up and down my full length, slamming herself down on the return trip. I begged her to end the torture but she was enjoying it too much. Then Hermione spun around and swayed in a reckless manner, creating such friction that I found my release much sooner than I would have liked. But even then, Hermione exploded with me, making the moment perfect.

In the afterglow of our lovemaking, the two of us laid in my bed. Hermione was splayed across my chest, absentmindedly stroking my beard. "You're the one bad habit I just can't seem to break." She chuckled.

I wrapped my arms around her and asked her why she would want to break it.

"Because, it's what's expected of me. I'm expected to be with someone like Harry and not you. Being with you is easy because there are no expectations. It is what it is. But with Harry, there's more besides this. There's history and feelings and whole mess of emotions.

"We have that and much more. You know how I feel about you Hermione. I've told you how I felt. You're the one who constantly denies me, choosing to return when you need me." I twisted to look at her but she buried her face into my chest, her body shaking. I thought she was crying until she brought her head back up and rolled over, laughing.

"I thought that maybe things would be different this time. That you knew what this was and why it can't be more." she began raising her voice as she left the room to gather her clothing. I jumped out the bed and grabbed her arm, turning her around to face me.

"You say that you stay with him because you love him. And I understand that but you know that I love you as well. And you come here and expect me to make you forget about him but deny my feelings for you the second it's over. You mustn't love him the same way if you're constantly running to me."

She wrenched away from my grasp before speaking. "A relationship is more than loving that person. And I may be wrong but I don't see you turning me away Viktor. You welcome me into your life and accept what I can give you. Besides I don't see you trying to lay down any roots."

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

Hermione shook out her jacket and angrily shoved her arms into the sleeves. "It means that you will never be more than what you are now. If you're not with me, then you're with Natalia. If not her then it's Levai or Mariann or Veronika. The only difference between them and me is that I'm stupid enough to keep coming back."

"If you truly believe that, then why don't you go home to Harry! Spend you nights in his arms, lying there stiffly as you and he have vanilla sex and finish yourself off in the bathroom."

The flash of hurt on her face was brief but it was there all the same. And before I had the chance to correct the word vomit, she apparated out of my place and I out of her heart.

AN: Thoughts? Who was right in this situation? Review and let me know


	6. Chapter 6: Hermione

**Chapter Six – Hermione**

3 years. Today was our 3 year anniversary and I had yet to hear anything from him. For weeks, all of his notes have been devoid of any mention of his plans to be home to celebrate or anything. I had finally managed to kick my bad habit and ready to give myself to him fully but Harry wasn't here. And to make matters worse, I'd been feeling sick all day.

But I didn't want to spend the night wallowing or doing something as predictable as spending it alone, reading. Lately I had done thinks that would distort the image of perfection and virtue everyone perceived me to be. So I continued on that path and went to the local pub, choosing to drown my sorrows in more drinks than I'd ever ingested before. I returned home, not feeling any better than I had before running to the loo to empty my stomach of its contents, liquid and otherwise.

When I finally finished, I grabbed a roll of toilet paper from the linen closet catching sight of my monthly accompaniment. I slowly wiped my face clean of the residue and ran out, desperate to find a calendar. As I counted the days, I shook my head believing it to be some kind of mistake. There was no way I was late. I couldn't be late. I had never been late in all my life. If I couldn't count on anything else, I could always count on my period coming when it was supposed to.

I ran out of my flat and down to the nearest drug store, frantically searching the aisles for a test. I was in such a hurry that I didn't even wait until I returned to my flat. There in the drug store loo, I took one of the most important tests of my life. This test was going to determine my future.

After waiting the appropriate time, I slowly flipped the stick over, part of me not wanting to shatter my world. Nonetheless I did. As I gazed upon the stick, I saw two pink lines staring up at me. They were evil and sinister looking, like a spider's fangs. I apparated home and slumped down onto the floor of my bedroom. I guess I deserved it. I was the one who initiated things between Viktor and I and I would have to deal with the fall out that was coming my way.

I didn't even know if Viktor could handle having a child. Or if he even wanted one. But it didn't matter now, we were having one and he would have to get himself into the mindset of a parent because I wouldn't be able to do this on my own.

Thinking back on the events prior to this moment I began crying, realizing just how off to a bad start I was. I may not have known a lot about babies, but I did know that alcohol was forbidden while they were still inside. And with that thought, I got myself into gear. I forced myself to recall all that I knew about pregnancy and what to do. I made a list of subjects I would need to research and things I would need to buy.

When I finished, I realized that I had no place to raise the child. I needed a bigger place, a flat with a spare bedroom I could turn into a Nursery. And I would have to look into hiring a nanny, someone I could trust to watch over the child while I was working and Viktor was off wherever he was.

Then it hit me. I was making all these plans as if I was with Viktor. There was no question that the child was his but I wasn't with him. I was with Harry. I was carrying another man's baby and I thought nothing of how to explain the situation to the man I was currently with. I was more concerned with how to tell the father. Despite my thought process, Viktor needed to be the first to know.

So I sent my patronus to his place with word that I was with child, taking the easy way out rather than speaking with directly to his face.

Nevertheless the easy way would never trump the right way of doing things. Not five minutes later did Viktor show up demanding an explanation for the way I chose to deliver the news.

"You wanna explain why you couldn't come to me what that news? Did you think I was going to react badly and try to convince you otherwise?"

"I didn't know what to think. I haven't been thinking since I've been in whatever this is with you. All I know is this baby is a sign that I need to figure out my life." I stated, walking away from him.

He followed me into the bedroom where I was and sat me down on the bed, wrapping his arms around me. "I want you Hermione. I know that you think I can't be responsible or being with only one woman. But I will give it all up to be with you and our child."

I shook my head, the tears starting up again. "I don't want you to change because you have to. You should change because you feel the desire to do so yourself. Don't say that you're changing if you are incapable of doing so."

He shifted off the bed and stood in front of me. "Then let me prove it to you. We'll move into my home in Bulgaria and I will take care of the both of you. I will show you that I am the man you once love and a man that you can trust with your heart. Please don't turn me away." He pleaded not only with his words, but with his eyes and his heart.

Deciding to break the cycle, I told him I would consider it and let him know by the week's end. He made me promise to give it some thought and let him know before kissing my forehead and my stomach. I agreed to his conditions and sent him on his way just as Harry had returned home.

I heard him calling out for me from the living room. I snapped into action and ran back into the bathroom, ridding it of all signs of the news. Dumping it all in the trash, I pointed my wand at it and lit it on fire, the tissues and papers catching quickly. He was nearing so I swiped away at my tears and made myself presentable just as I spied the test on the floor near the toilet. I grabbed it but I knew I wouldn't be able to get rid of it fast enough so I decided that honesty would be the best policy.

"Here you are! Is everything okay?" he asked, hugging me.

I nodded and told him the news of me being pregnant. But before I could say anything else, he let out a rather joyous cry and hugged me even tighter. "I know that I've been working a lot lately and I'm sure you think that I've forgotten what today is but I haven't. I've been taking on extra shifts so I could get you this." He beamed before pulling the box out of his pocket. He clicked it open and there was a beautiful silver locket. I clicked it open and inside was a photo of Harry and I on the day we met on the train and one of us at the reopening of Hogwarts. On the back was a simple phrase: Forever mine, Forever thine, Forever ours.

I weighed my options, considering all sides. Doing what was right versus doing what was easy. I could pretend and lie to Harry. Tell him yes, I would marry him. And when the baby is born, I would place a glamour upon him. I could start life anew. Be a supportive wife and loving mother.

Or I could pick Viktor. I could tell Harry the child wasn't his and leave him. Give him the chance like I promised I would and see how it would be. Life was full of surprises and so were people. It was possible that Viktor could actually change and be a faithful man and amazing father.

While Harry continued to apologize, I looked into his beautiful green eyes and made my decision.

"Will you marry me?" I asked amidst his apology. Harry's mouth hung open as the weight of the question hit him.

"What-what-did you just-"

"I asked if you would marry me."

"That isn't a question you need to ask Mione. Typically the man asked it but you know how I feel and of course I'll marry you." He screamed, the grin on his face getting wider. He gathered me into his arms and clutched me close to his chest, spinning me around.

When he placed me back on the ground, he ran out shouting about a ring.

"I'm going to go out and get you a ring. Right now. No, no we need to celebrate. Wait, you're pregnant, you can't drink."

Harry was so overjoyed; I wasn't sure what I wanted to do next. He was pacing back and forth through the flat before finally deciding we were going to go out and celebrate

Before we went to the restaurant, we stopped by a jewelry store next door and he picked out a gorgeous ½ carat solitaire diamond engagement ring. In the middle of dinner, he dropped down on one knee and slid the ring on my finger as the other patrons in the restaurant applauded and offered their congratulations.

That night as we made love, I finally saw a glimpse of the future I would have with him and our unborn child. But as I tossed and turned, I kept running over the weight of my decision. Namely the baby.


	7. Chapter 7: Viktor

**Chapter Seven – Viktor**

Despite Hermione promising to consider giving me a chance, she didn't answer me at the week's end. I tried to reach out to her but she was never home and avoided the messages I sent to her job. I was determined to make her talk to me. and after a month, I finally recived word of her decision.

She had chosen Harry. She and Harry were now engaged to be married as stated so clearly on the invitation she sent to me for her engagement party. I kept thinking it had to be some kind of a joke. But as I stared at the ivory paper for hours, the words never changed nor did the image of Hermione in a white gown speaking the binding vow with Harry flee from my mind.

Deciding the only way to ail myself of my infliction, I drank myself into an angry stupor.

"How can she marry him? She told me she didn't love him!" I shouted in the darkness. Every time I tried to contact her, she refused to see me. I couldn't apparate into her flat anymore. She added wards that prevented me from entering. I guess she didn't want me spilling the beans as to the true father of her child. But I wasn't going to sit back and let another man raise my child and live the life I wanted with the woman I desired.

I determined the best time to confront her would be at her engagement party. She couldn't prevent me from coming and speaking with her there. If she wouldn't tell Harry then I would. She would hate me for a bit but at the end of the day she would see it was for the best.

"He doesn't love her like I do. I have to do this."

Regardless of it being the moment I was waiting for, when it arrived I found myself wishing I had more time. But I swallowed my fear and looked at it as if it were a game of Quidditch. Hermione was the golden snitch and Harry was the seeker for the other team. At the end of the game, I would be the victorious one.

As soon as I walked into the Weasley' home, I was slapped in the face with their love. Enchanted pictures of them were everywhere and everyone couldn't help but to comment on how lovely the couple was. I grabbed a glass of wine from a floating tray and downed the contents in one go before taking another.

I made my way into the living room and stood near the door, watching the happy couple. There was a smile on both their faces but somehow Hermione's didn't seem as genuine as his. She never was comfortable being the center of attention but I knew it was more to it than that. Just then a member of the Weasley clan approached Harry. I used his momentary distraction to slip in and steal Hermione away. I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out the patio door and into the garden, far away enough from the party that no one would overhear.

"Viktor! You-you came? I wasn't sure you would."

I cocked my head to the side. "Why wouldn't I Hermione? You sent me an invitation, did you not?"

She nodded and fumbled over her words, sweating meagerly. "I did it to be polite. I didn't want you to find out from anyone else." She mumbled to her feet.

"How can you marry him Hermione? How can you marry him! You told me that you didn't love him, that he couldn't please you like I can." I cooed, sliding my arm up her arm. I thought I was making progress when she snapped out of her nervous state and pushed me away.

"There was a point in time when I thought I could have this with you Krum, but I see now that you'll never truly be able to give up your playboy lifestyle. There are more important things in a relationship besides what happens in the bedroom."

"And the kitchen, the bathroom and the patio in front of stranger." I smirked, recalling some of our sexual tryst.

"Exactly; Harry understands that. You don't. And that is why I am marrying him. He will make a wonderful provider and loving husband." She snapped before turning on her heel to head back into the party.

"So you've told him about the baby then? How it's not his?"

She froze and turned back towards me. "Is that why you've come here? To spoil this evening with that news?"

"I know you Hermione. I know that it is tearing you up inside. You're one of the good ones; you know you can't lie to him forever. And how will he react when he finds out that his wife has lied to him all this time? Or our child? He or she will want to know the truth and will want to know about me. There's no spell to rid you of the guilt. You know you can't marry him. That's why I came here tonight."

I closed the gap between us and pulled her into my arms. Soft sobs were racking her body as she processed everything I said. Hermione knew I was right; the guilt was already getting to her. She wanted the easy way out of all this but in her heart, she knew what the right thing was. And that was to be with me.

"Hermione? Hermione are you out here?" Someone called. I pulled us further into the shadows, not wanting anyone to spoil this moment. But that brief interruption was all it took. Hermione slipped out of my embrace and conjured a tissue to clean away her tears and smeared make up. Once she made herself presentable she headed back to the house. Just as she reached the door, she looked over her shoulder.

"Treat this as goodbye Viktor because that's what this is. I have to get back to my fiancé."


	8. Chapter 8: Harry

**Chapter Eight – Hermione**

"Treat this as goodbye Viktor because that's what this is. I have to get back to my fiancé." I spoke softly hoping he would do as I asked and leave.

I returned in and quickly sought out Harry, not finding him anywhere among the guests. Figuring maybe he was using the loo, I made my rounds, the fake smile pasted on my face once more.

After some time, Molly came out of the kitchen ready to cut the cake she made celebrating the joyous occasion looking for Harry. I had been engrossed with catching up with Ron and Padma that I hadn't notice Harry still hadn't returned to the party.

"Hermione, dear, can you find your fiancé. I can't believe he's missing his own engagement party."

I smiled and asked Ron and Padma for their assistance. "Sure we'll look round down here. Check and see if he's upstairs."

Hermione nodded and sprinted up the stairs calling out for him as she did. The further up the stairs she got, the less of the party noise she heard. When she heard giggling and grunting coming from Ginny's room she thought nothing of it until she heard the unmistakable baritone of Harry's voice shushing her.

Hermione pressed her ear against the door and listened, hoping against hope she had imagined the whole thing.

"Ginny, you have to be quiet or someone will heat us."

"Someone already has." I said throwing open the door. There was Ginny, her dress hiked up around her waist and bent over her bed; Harry standing behind her, his pants pooled around his ankles.

"Hermione, it's not what it looks like." Ginny started, grabbing at her dress but harry held her tightly in place, preventing her from moving. He waved his wand at the door, locking it from the inside out. He then plopped down on Ginny's bed and pulled her into his lap, continuing his sexual encounter, leaving Hermione speechless.

"HARRY!"

"I'm only doing exactly what you've been doing Hermione. Only thing is, I'm better at not getting caught." He sneered, not stopping his thrusting. Ginny was trying her hardest to keep a straight face but it was clear she was writhing in ecstasy.

When Harry finished a few seconds later, he cleaned himself up and asked Ginny to give us some privacy. She quickly adjusted her dress and ran out of the room, avoiding my eyes as she did.

"How long has this been going on?" I asked in a small voice. When he didn't answer right away, I slapped him repeatedly on the arm until his hand shot out and caught me by the throat. He advanced on me until my back was against the wall.

"You are in no position to question me. You think I'm stupid, that I don't know that that bastard Krum is the father of your child! Well I'm not. I thought you were better than that. But I do love you so here's how things are going to progress from here on out. You will stop seeing Krum. I will continue to sleep with Ginny and whoever else I see fit. And in return I won't kill him and your bastard child. Do we understand each other?"

I felt myself nod and cringe away from him as he loosened his grip and placed a kiss on my cheek. "When you've collected yourself, come down stairs. It is, after all, our engagement party darling." He smiled leaving me there afraid and regretting my choice of doing what was easy over what was right.


End file.
